Eliminate Pro
Eliminate Pro (also known as Eliminate) is a first-person shooter developed for iOS by Ngmoco. Ngmoco has officially stopped development on it, and it does not fully work on iOS 4.1/4.2.1. In May 2012, Ngmoco shut off all Eliminate login/game servers, which means that the game is no longer playable. It is unknown if players who still had power cells when it went down will be refunded. Gameplay The player moves their character by moving the virtual joystick at the bottom left of the screen, while holding it down will activate rapid fire. They shoot by pressing the bottom right of the screen. Zooming can be achieved by hitting the center cross hairs. The character jumps when the player presses the bottom of the screen. The player can switch weapons by hitting the top right of the screen. Only two weapons can be used in one match. Eliminate uses a capacity-limited freemium model. Although all features are unlocked when the game is first downloaded, players cannot earn credits for their wins without energized suits. A suit can have three full energy charges, each charge requiring two hours of waiting. When a player's "suit", their armor, is full charged, the players can play three matches. With in-app purchases, players can purchase power cells, to spend on energy without waiting, or on credits to upgrade and purchase gear. Players can play without energy, however, they are not awarded credits once the battle is finished. Their wins and kills are still recorded. Player Ranks in Eliminate are earned by credits(reaching a certain threshold of credits), although the "Skill" number more closely indicates the players skill. Eliminate uses the Plus+ social network. Maps Weapons Most weapons feature a junior and pro version. The pro versions are equal to a fully upgraded junior version of the weapon when first bought and can be upgraded to be far more powerful than the junior versions. *Auto Rifle: The Auto Rifle is the most basic gun in the game. The basic Model has average firing speed and just below average damage. When you start the game you will get this gun for free.The basic model holds 20 bullets. It can be fully upgraded in damage, clip size, rate of fire, zoom and reload. *Plasma Cannon: This is gun a slow firing but does above average damage. This is the cheapest gun in the game. It fires plasma bursts. It can be fully upgraded in damage, capacity, rate of fire, zoom and reload. Cost: 115 Credits. Firing Style: Reasonable damage, reasonable firing speed. *Rocket Launcher: This gun is slow firing but does heavy damage and does splash damage. Can Be upgraded in damage, Amount of warheads, rate of fire, zoom and reload. It fires self-propelled warheads. Price: 450 Credits. Firing Style: Slow heavy hits. *Vaporizer: It fires a powerful laser than will quickly vaporize the enemy. Fully upgradeable in damage, capacity, rate of fire, zoom and reload. Cost: 600 Credits. Firing Style: This gun is for good aimers rather than people who like slow heavy hits. *Anti-Matter Jet: This gun fires dense dark and powerful energy bursts that bounce off surfaces at a slow speed. Fully upgradeable in damage, capacity, rate of fire, zoom and reload. Cost: 500 Credits. Firing Style: Slow heavy hits. *Mag-Rail: This is an upgraded version of the auto rifle, doing much more damage at the cost of not firing as fast. Firing Style: Same as Auto Rifle but slower. Cost: 640 Credits. Fully Upgradeable. *Titan: This is a more powerful, but slower version of the rocket launcher. Firing style: Same as Rocket Launcher. Cost: 500 Credits. Fully Upgradeable. *Hurricane: This weapon is a type of high-speed machine gun. You start with 50 bullets when you first buy it. Firing Style: Fast light hits. Cost: 620. Fully Upgradeable. *Dual cannon: This is an upgraded version of the plasma cannon. Firing Style: Reasonable damage, reasonable firing speed. Cost: 380 Credits. Fully Upgradeable. *Devastator: This is a more powerful, slower version of the Anti-Matter Jet. Firing style: Slow Heavy hits. Cost 580 Credits. Fully Upgradeable. *Hellfire: This is a grenade launcher style weapon it has higher damage and a larger splash area than the rocket launcher and Titan. But at the cost of a slower firing rate and an arcing trajectory. Firing Style: Slow heavy hits with high splash damage. Cost: 650 Credits. Fully Upgradeable. *Ripper: This is a weapon similar to the mag rail, but fires in bursts with a fast reload time. Firing Style: Fast medium hits. Start with 3 bullets. Cost: 480 Credits. Fully Upgradable. *Menacer: This is a weapon that fires bursts of energy that stick to surfaces. Firing Style: Slow firing but fast moving speed and average damage. Cost: 550 Credits. Fully Upgradeable. *Stinger: This weapon fires rockets smaller, faster rockets than the titan or rocket launcher, but at the cost of being less powerful. Firing Style: Medium Speed, Medium Damage. Cost: 420. Fully Upgradeable. *Gravity hook: Essentially a grappling hook that allows players to grapple onto and fly towards almost any surface, it does not do much damage and is not very useful as a damaging weapon. firing style: slow, very little damage cost: 225. Fully Upgradeable. *Longshot: This weapon is a sniper rifle. It shoots very slow, but inflicts massive damage with each shot. Any shot that hits the head of an enemy, is an insta-kill. It has stopped selling in the store. Now, only accounts that have saved it from when it was selling can use it. Firing Style: Slow, massive damage. Fully Upgradable. Power-Ups Every map has power-ups that gives players a temporary upgrade to their speed, health, cloaking, weapon damage, or gives them invincibility. *Acceleration: This power-up upgrades the player's speed that makes them faster and harder to hit. *Health Recharge: This power-up increases the players health until it runs out. If their health is low, they can pick this up and recharge themselves until they pick up another power-up or it runs out. The max health they can have is 175. Players can pick this up from the map or when they kill someone. *Cloaking: This power-up makes you mostly invisible, but your 3D silhouette still shows. Players' weapons do not automatically shoot when facing another player while the other player has cloaking picked up. This powerup works best on either the Sentry armor or the Sniper armor. *Damage Amplifier: This power-up upgrades you damage until it runs out. your damage will increase a lot and it will be easier to kill other players. *Berseker Shield: This is a power-up that makes players invincible when they pick it up. If they touch someone while using it, they inflict almost lethal damage to the other player. Only on rare occasion does the other player live if they had full health with a health recharge to the max and their armor is fully upgraded in shielding. Then they will live with a little health left. When picked up, the player is glowing blue. This power-up runs out a lot faster than any other of the power-ups. Category:IOS Apps Category:IOS Games Category:Apps By Ngmoco